russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerome Ponce goes to IBC
July 8, 2014 After they started to the characters Luke and Nikki of ABS-CBN's daytime hit teleserye Be Careful With My Heart which is also top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and RIchard Yap (Sir Chief), a young actor and the Filipino teen actor Jerome Ponce signed a new long-term deal with IBC-13 and officially a Kapinoy with his own home network. Ponce is dubbed as the "Mario Maurer of the Philippines". He is the Kapinoy contract actor last June 20, 2014, after Janella Salvador signed the contract superstar last January 24, 2014 He graduated in Malayan High School of Science in Pandacan, Manila. He postponed his college studies at the Mapua Institute of Technology after entering his acting career. In this batch as he signed up her new contract with her the biggest and most trusted TV network in the country IBC on Saturday night (June 20, 2014), at IBC Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Jerome said in a taped interview aired on the IBC's primetime newscast Express Balita on Friday (June 20). The Kapinoy Network has been his home since he entered the showbiz industry. His fans in order to get an even higher in future movie and TV projects at the mother studio that she feels the love and appreciation from the network where he grew as an artist expected her own television project. Jerome is also related through his father Jesus Porciuncula Jr. uncle the brother of his late father the veteran character actor Lauro Delgado of Premiere Productions. Very grateful with his IBC family after she signed a contract with the government-sequestered TV station. His talent manager of Kapinoy Talent Center Jeffrey Jeturian and Jerome's parents to accept the project. IBC chief content entertainment officer Laurenti Dyogi said that when the network was considering young actors for the project, he had Jerome. The contract signing was witness by IBC Entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi, IBC broadcast head Rey Sanchez, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and IBC chairman Jose Avellana. "I am nervous and I am very overwhelmed because it's to be a Kapinoy," said Jerme right after the contract signing. Jerome hopes is slated to do star in her own Kapinoy fantaserye with a working title with Janella Salvador called Janella: A Teen Princess where she play a princess girl role. In an interview with IBC, Jerome Ponce was quoted as saying “Grabe, sila mga Kapinoy, kamusta naman akong Kapinoy po talaga,” Jerome said. “Very welcome ako lagi dito and well-loved and appreciated” He hopes to see herself starring in a movie and teleserye in time. Jerome said while Janella will do an upcoming movie for box-office. He revealed in her own TV career that continues to taping for her own fantaserye. She also marked by various guest appearances said that she is open to do any role whether for drama, fantasy and comedy. Many fans hope that leading man Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce will be part of this show and another Kapinoy Talent Center artist will play Janella's leading man. He hopes to direct his own TV commercial, her feature film, her immediate goal is to further expand her horizons as a teen actor. He said he is open to doing action, drama, comedy and fantasy. The 19-year-old young actor started his career in showbiz in 2014 when he was cast in ABS-CBN's daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart. He did several other shows in the network and was paired with some of the industry's big names. As part of the contract, Jerome will now be seen in his own projects while he play the character himself as Patrick Bernardo in the the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess which is premiered on July 21 this Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m., teamed up with Janella Salvador. Jerome gaves the hottest love team as JerNella and MarNella (with Marlo Mortel) will charm the huge success. New IBC 13 shows this month Asian Television Content Philippine Corporation (ATC), new content provider of IBC 13 (now dubbed The Alternative TV Channel), will launch new programs starting today. Educational kids' show Hi-5 will air weekdays at 10 a.m. on IBC-13. On IBC-13, the hour-long drama series La Teniente will also air Saturdays, 8:30 p.m. On IBC News Netwoirk (INN) Channel 45, the show will be followed at 6 p.m. with Animalia, which is about the animal kingdom and its denizens' interactions with humans. Another science-themed show, The Big Planet, will air every Saturday at 6:30 p.m., starting June 7.